


Memories of the Desert

by Featherfire



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfire/pseuds/Featherfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short near-drabble from Yylfordt's POV about everyone's favorite Espada kittyface. I used the M/M tag because, while not explicit, I think the feelings are still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of the Desert

"Join us, and you shall become our king," Shawlong proclaimed to the graceful cat, Grimmjow. He was small, but his power was immense, they could all feel it. Not only was he powerful, but also beautiful, and even then Yylfordt felt the desire to be close to him.

But Grimmjow was not the most personable of Hollows, and he slept apart from them. Di Roy said he was being anti-social, but Shawlong had a more positive outlook. "He is guarding us," the tall Adjuchas said. "As a lion guards its pride." Yylfordt wasn't so sure about that, but being with Grimmjow did make him feel protected.

The nights were cold in the desert. Every night, Yylfordt moved a little closer... closer and closer, until finally he was lying beside him. To his surprise, Grimmjow allowed it. The next night, he got as close as the bulk of his own body would allow, carefully curling up against the little cat. Grimmjow looked at him and glared, but then put his head back down and let him lie there.

And faintly, just as he was beginning to fall asleep, he thought he heard a soft purr.

As the strange little girl punched him relentlessly, he remembered the way it felt to lie close to him, and found the strength to keep fighting. As the Shinigami vice-captain's Bankai hurtled toward him, as the blast of spiritual energy hit him and he knew his life was over, he remembered the soft sound of his purr.

 _Grimmjow... I am yours now, as I was then... my king, I will always be with you..._


End file.
